


Sleep

by LadyKatAstrid



Series: For the rest of our lives [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, set after S5, there's very little hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid
Summary: How does one sleep well after all they've been through?The Best Friends Squad goes on one final road trip, but sleep is sometimes hard to get by
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: For the rest of our lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767532
Comments: 10
Kudos: 296





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same timeline and after my other one-shot 'Space', but you don't have to read that one to understand this one.
> 
> Not beta-read, so all typos are mine
> 
> I'm back [2020/05/20] to fix the silly mistakes 3SpidersWithAPen pointed out :)

"So, how's your new life with Catra going?" Glimmer asked Adora while the two of them tried to cook something resembling a healthy dish.

"We're working on it," Adora answered.

It had been decided that couples wouldn't be allowed to cook together anymore, as everyone was sick of eating ration bars every time the cooking couple 'got distracted' and they either burnt the food or cooked nothing.

Also, they were low on ration bars and they were supposed to be keeping those for emergencies.

And so, it was Glimmer and Adora's turn to follow one of the recipes on the cooking book Netossa had gifted them before they took off.

"'Working on it'? What does that mean, I thought you were good?"

Glimmer shot a concerned look at Adora, but whether it was because of Adora's words, or because Adora had just dumped what looked like too much of an ingredient to their food, Glimmer didn't know.

"Huh? We are good, we're just learning how to be with each other again. After everything that's happened… nights are rough for both of us, and a sleepless Catra is snarkier in the mornings than usual."

"She has nightmares?"

Adora sighed and read the next instruction. "Yeah, about everything. We talk about them sometimes, but the lack of sleep is taking a toll on Catra, I can feel it."

"And I think we can taste it. She put sugar instead of salt yesterday, just like you're about to do now."

Glimmer took the jar from Adora's hands and replaced it with the correct one.

"Sorry… Food at the Fright Zone was easier to make, or at least it looked easier. And sugar and salt look similar!"

"But their taste isn't. Come on, let's finish making this and you both can try to get a good night's rest." Adora put the wrong tray in the oven and Glimmer stopped her before she could turn it on. "I'm starting to miss Wrong Hordak being my kitchen helper…"

***

Adora's quarter doors opened, and the blonde turned her head towards the light coming from the hallway, but there was nothing there. The doors closed again, and Adora was submerged into darkness once again.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, sleepily.

"Catra, is that you?"

Silence answered her for a couple of seconds, but something shimmered to the side of her room, and a moment later she heard Melog meow. It walked towards Adora's bed, jumping on it and settling at its foot.

"Traitor," Catra said from the shadows.

"Catra? What's going on?" Adora could see Catra's eyes glowing in the dark, and she knew the other girl could see her perfectly. "Come over, please?"

The eyes blinked and Adora could hear the soft footsteps getting closer until the eyes stopped in front of her, with Catra crouching. There was a sliver of light coming from underneath the doors, it was enough for Adora to see the bags under Catra's eyes.

"It's nothing, Adora, go to sleep."

Catra made a move to turn, but Adora caught her wrist, forcing Catra to stop.

"It's not nothing, Catra, you haven't been sleeping well since we left Etheria. Talk to me, Catra, please. You said you would come to me anytime there was something wrong."

Catra didn't look up at Adora and she said nothing. But when Adora thought she would get no answers that night, she heard the small sounds of sniffling, feeling Catra's body tremble from her hold on her wrist.

"Catra?" Adora hesitated.

Catra fell to her knees, sobbing without restrain, her hands trying to block the tears without succeeding.

Immediately alert, Adora jumped from the bed to kneel next to Catra, putting a hand on her shoulder. Catra turned to her, pressing her head to the crook of her neck, and Adora felt the tears on her skin.

"Shush, Catra, I'm here, I'm with you."

Adora turned them so Catra could lean more comfortably against her, and Catra wrapped her arms around Adora, crushing her in a tight hug. She could feel Catra's nails pinching her skin but Adora said nothing, she just held Catra and caressed her short hair, waiting until Catra calmed down.

That didn't happen for a long time.

After the first minutes, Melog grabbed Adora's quilt to put it over Catra's shoulder, and the cat laid behind Adora, offering its body to lean against.

Adora didn't know how much time had passed, but, finally, Catra's sobs turned into sniffles, and the iron grip Catra had on Adora loosened up.

"I ruined your shirt," Catra said, her voice breaking.

"It doesn’t matter, I have more. Are you feeling better?"

Catra nodded against Adora's neck. "I shouldn't have woken you up, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You didn't. I told you I would be here for you, always, and that includes the middle of the night. Catra, what happened?"

Catra looked down, playing with the strands of the quilt around them.

"You almost died, Adora. Again. And I can't- I can't lose you, not after everything we've been through, without you I can't-"

"It's okay, Catra, I'm here, you saved me."

Catra shook her head. "It's not okay, it's not okay that you always have to sacrifice everything for everyone else! How many times has that made you suffer? Risk your life?! It's always for the greater good, it's not fair that no one has ever put you first!"

Catra was breathing heavily, the remnants of the tears still in her eyes.

"No one but you," Adora said quietly.

Catra blinked, the confusion in her face apparent. "I've hurt you the most."

"But you've also put me first."

"That doesn’t make any sense!" Catra sat up from Adora's hold.

"When has anything we've done made any sense?" Adora countered. "Before I was She-Ra, you were the only one there for me, you were the one who stood up for us. You've put me first, Catra, even when you didn't realize you were doing it."

"But you've never been given the chance to choose what you wanted for yourself."

"I have it now, and that's what matters. And I choose you, Catra. I want you."

Catra's bottom lip quivered and tears gathered in her eyes once again. "Please tell me you're not going to risk your life anymore."

Adora put her hand on Catra's jaw, caressing the skin with her thumb. "If people are in danger, we have to help them. But I won't put aside my dreams, my desires, or my future for the greater good. Horde Prime is gone. The universe is safe. And I have you with me. I will always do everything in my power to return to your side. And I'm She-Ra, that's pretty powerful."

Catra chuckled and nuzzled Adora's hand. "Can I sleep here today? I don't know how to sleep on my own," she added sheepishly.

Adora smiled. "Of course you can, anytime."

The two of them got up from the floor and Adora laid the quilt on the bed, getting in and motioning to Catra to do the same.

Catra crouched on the bed, looking at the foot of it where Melog had already settled once more and, looking back at Adora, she blushed.

Catra curled up to Adora's side, her head on Adora's chest, much like their sleeping arrangements when they were in the Fright Zone, but, this time, a little more intimate.

Catra could see Adora's blush in the darkness, and she saw her smile and settled down on her pillow. She could hear her rapid heartbeat, and she felt Adora's hand on her head; through a combination of the calming motions of Adora's fingers through her hair, and the sturdy sound of her heart, Catra fell asleep feeling safe for the first time in a very long time.

***

"Sooooo," Bow said while putting some ingredients in a bowl. "I heard you've permanently moved to Adora's quarters?"

Catra was leaning against the kitchen wall, one foot propped up and arms crossed.

"Maybe. Are you jealous that I get to do that with Adora, but you can't do it with Sparkles?

Bow blushed.

"Whaaaaatt?" He said in a very high-pitched voice. "Pfff- I'm not… jealous. It wouldn't be appropriate for us to…"

Catra pushed herself away from the wall and closer to Bow. "Oh? Sleepovers not appropriate anymore for you two?"

"I ah… I mean…"

"Surely two good friends like you have had sleepovers before."

"Of course we have!"

Catra chuckled. "Then what's so different this time around? Oooh… I see. Are you afraid of the big bad sorcerer that is Glimmer's dad?"

"Ahahaha… I'm not… scared…" Then he rambled. "But he is really powerful, and I don't stand a chance if he fights me. I don't know if he approves!"

"Well, I heard that Glimmer and he are preparing a new teleportation circle so that he can come here!" She clapped her hands. "You could have your answer really soon."

"Whaaat??" He said horrified. Then he turned towards the exit and started running. "Glimmer!"

Catra laughed at the retreating form of Bow and a second voice joined her in her laughter. Melog's invisibleness disappeared, and Catra saw Adora doubling over.

"You shouldn't tease him like that; Glimmer's magic doesn't work out here, and the circle would need magic on both sides."

Catra walked to Adora with a smirk. "Then he should've thought it better before trying to tease me."

Adora leaned against Catra, rubbing their noses together.

"It looks like it's going to be another ration bar dinner kind of night, huh?" Catra raised an eyebrow, looking at Adora's lips.

"We can be responsible."

"When has anything we've done been responsible?"

And Adora closed the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe Catra wouldn't have nightmares about Adora dying after everything they've been through
> 
> Listen I don't have the time to write a multichap about these two even though I have the ideas, so I can only write one-shots and my heart hurts from how adorable they are
> 
> Catradora will be the death of me, I can't believe we got this; after years of giving we're finally receiving T^T


End file.
